


Шум

by presmwkausheesaya



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, повествование от первого лица, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presmwkausheesaya/pseuds/presmwkausheesaya
Summary: Никто не был никогда важнее тебя.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)





	Шум

**Author's Note:**

> СПО2ЛЕРЫ К 5 СЕЗОНУ  
> Я родила это за полчаса, перед этим потанцевав дики2 тик тоник перед экраном монитора
> 
> кто увидел отсылку к стартреку тому цом

Шумно, шумно, шумно. Никакого проблеска, все вокруг затянуто нескончаемой белой мглой. Она шипит, колотится во мне, чужие шипящие голоса воют во мне и никакого проблеска на пути. Я чувствую, как что-то говорю, как что-то делаю, но не знаю, что. Не понимаю, не вижу, все слишком белое для меня. 

Откуда я это знаю?

Откуда может взяться это знание? Ведь я часть этого разума, этой белой мглы, шипящего всего. Эти голоса всегда говорили во мне: хриплые, нечеловеческие, неживые. Они говорят, я внемлю, я подчиняюсь, я благодарна за эту прекрасную пустоту, я чиста, я первозданно чиста, как и должны быть чисты все братья и сестры.

Но почему?

А зачем мне это знать? Мой разум к твоему разуму, неотъемлемая часть белого.

Но откуда эти глаза? Они горят, они говорят со мной, они не внутри меня, но они так важны. Почему важны? Кто она? Почему она важна? Всегда была важна, но почему я забыла? Почему я не чувствую? Я должна что-то чувствовать, нельзя забыть это лицо, нельзя,   
н͚̙̲̳͙͗̅͒̋̚ͅе̱̜̗͈̤̜͖̓̆̈͑͂̃̑̽̆л̳̮̲̪̱̣͓̘̆̌̉ь͚̰͉̫̲͔͉̮̝͇͂̉́͐͒ͅз͖͇̗̱̘͚̱͈̰̞̓̓̑́̐͂̎̀̿̅͋я̳͓͙̫͎̩̂̍̆̔̑̑,͎͉̙̟͑̀͑̉͆̃̚  
н҉͔͍̎̆̒̇̐͢͡е҈̩͎̊͗̕͜л̶̡̗̦͒̾̋͆̑͗̐̈͡ͅь̵̟͖̰͕̗̮͂̎̿͜͠з̵̨̛̝͕͈̤̘̟͗̈́я̸̪͈͔̞̋̐͜͞,̵̨͚̤̗͓̰͊̾͆͗̃̔̋͞   
Н҉̙͕͔̙̗̝̘͎̭̟̿̃̚ͅЕ̶̟͓̦̦̝̠̬̘͓̣̮̃̄̋͆̽Л̷͈̗͚͙͇̜͔̜͌̑͛̈̏Ь҈͖̖̩̗̮̲̳̘̀͊̋̃̋̆̍͌ͅЗ̸̮͈͎̝̩͔̌̊̿́̋̏̽͌̓͆Я̴̯̙͍͉̦̬̮̜͖̩͑̌̔̈́͐͌!

Прекратите, прекратите во имя Первых, этот ш̷̠͎̦̽̕͜у҉̢͕̩҇͑̂ͅм҉̡̳̟̍͞ невыносим, прекратите, нет, нет, нет, пусти меня, я знаю, что она важна, я должна слушать ее, она ведь мое все, говори, пожалуйста, говори, я слушаю тебя, я знаю тебя, смотри мне в глаза, давай, ну давай же!

Я помню тебя. Твои глаза не белые, такие яркие, невозможные глаза, я всегда так сильно л̷̳͔͈͔̜̲̮̈̈͢͠ю̴̡͚̪̥̲̞̭̟̌̂̾̈́͠б̶̡̭͈͍̥͇͖͉̍̈́͌͡и̸̧̗̯̓͒͝л̶͈̥̪͍҇̾͐̈͜а̴̨̗͔̞̒̊̾̂͌͗͠ тебя, ты не представляешь, как, нет, они это не сотрут, не смогут, я помню тебя, я помню и меня не заткнут, мой крик громче всех голосов, мой крик громче любого шума, я ненавижу белый цвет, Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ, ХОРД ПРАЙМ, Я НЕНАВИЖУ ТЕБЯ И ТЕБЕ НЕ ЗАТКНУТЬ МЕНЯ, СЛУШАЙ, СЛУШАЙТЕ МЕНЯ, СЛУШАЙТЕ, ВЕСЬ ЭТОТ УЛЕЙ, ВСЕ ЭТИ ИДИОТЫ, СЛУШАЙТЕ МЕНЯ!

Ӓ̵̛͈̰̘́̿͢Д҈̟̏̽̓̕͢О҉̯̔̒̔͜͡Р̵̡̛͎̄А̴̱̞҇̄̃̀͜,҈̧̘̆͞ А̵̭̱͌̒̕͢Д̵̡̪̕О҈̨͍͍̕Р̶͕̽͜͝Ӓ̴̤͜͝,҈̱͚̈͢͝ Я̷̧̛̳̖̅͊͑ͅ П҈̯͖̋͜͝О̸̳͇̣̽̿͢͡М҈̧͆͌̌͞ͅН̸̡̟̦͔̉͡Ю҉̨̭̟͗͝ Т̴̛̪̤̬̓̑̉͢Е̷̧͔̳̤̌͝Б̶̡̰̝̦̿̎̽͝Я̶̛̞̀̋͑͢ͅ,̴̱҇̊̀͗͢ Я̶̧̥̯̲̇͝ З̵̡̤̝̒̉͞Н̵̡̦̥͑̌͝ͅА̷̧̯̞͕̿̀͝Ю̶̞̠͑͗̆͢͡ Т̵̢̛̳̪̒͛̌Е̸̨͙̭͊͊̓͞Б҉̛̗̘̣̑̆̇͜Я̶̡̛͓̝̓̋,̷̛̠̯͚͗̓͢ А̵̱̰̯̕͢Д҉̫̠̈́̌̊͜͠О̴̢̘͍̳̂̊͊͝Р̸̣̄̕͢ Р̷̢̛̥̓͗̋ Р̶̩̍̈͢͝ Р̵̢̰́̈́͂͝ 

А̶Д̴О҉Р҉̵А̶ Я҈ Л̶̴Ю̴Б̴҉ Б҈҉Б҈Б҉Б̵ Б̷̸ Б̶҉ Л̴Ю̷ Я̴҈ Л̸Ю̸Б҉Л̸̵Ю҈ Т̶̸Е̸̷Б̶̵Б̷Б҈̷ Я̴ А̵҉Д̷О̸Р̷̴А̶ Я҈҈ Л҉Ю̴Б҉Л҉Ю̶ Т̸Е҈Б̴̴Я҈҈

Я̢̱̩͉ Л̢̥͙̭Ю̨̲̘̬Б̧̬̪̫̟Л̢̰͕̯Ю̞͕͜ Т̨̝̮͉͍̰Е̨͔̩̘̞Б̡͎̫̣͉͚Я̨̫̯̦̟

АДОРА!..

\- Ты такая идиотка...


End file.
